Little Rainbow: The Story of Judithia Karrigan
by Jin Karrigan
Summary: Okay, if you like anime, ANY ANIME, you'll like this. Give it a try! I only have...what? 1, 2 readers now? Hope ya like it! ~Rainbow~
1. Default Chapter

Little Rainbow  
  
The Story of Judithia Karrigan  
  
"C'mon, Jane. You can do it." Mr. Karrigan knelt by his wife, holding her hand.  
  
Jane Karrigan strained at the weight, pushing as hard as she could. Doctors and nurses swarmed around her, messing with little tools she had ever seen before. "Mrs. Karrigan, if you can't do this now, were going to have to perform a C section. All right, one more push, and were finished." Doctor Kashokuno stood right in front of Jane, ready to ease the child out.  
  
Jane nodded, face covered with sweat. She then took both hands, placed them on her belly, and counted to three. "One---two---three!" Jane pushed again, screaming in pain. But it had worked.  
  
The baby girl gave a loud yet wonderful cry, her eyes completely closed. She had a slender face dotted with tan freckles, a plump nose, and adorable peach fuzz on her head.  
  
"It's a girl," the Doctor announced to Jane, who cried tears of joy. Everyone laughed with happiness as mother and father cradled their child.  
  
Jane laughed, nuzzling the little girl. "You are a glimmer of hope, Little Rainbow. I name you Jin." Jin stared blankly into her mother's eyes, her little voice gurgling.  
  
~So it begins, Little Rainbow~  
  
Baby Jin heard a voice in her head, and looked around with beautiful eyes as she cried naturally.  
  
~You will do great things, Judithia Karrigan, great things. I will watch over you. Little Rainbow~  
  
Judithia, as the baby's full name was to be, was simply confused in her infant way. Then, a huge crash caused everyone to jump.  
  
There was an evil laugh as Jane screamed in terror and Peter Karrigan stood by his wife. The doctors and nurses glanced toward the source of the sound.  
  
A strangely dressed woman stood in an arch of crumbling concrete, which used to be the wall of the hospital room. She wore a black, short pleated skirt with long, black curly hair. Her eyes were blank with blackness...there were no pupils, as if she had no soul.  
  
"So it begins, Judithia." The woman grabbed the baby from Jane's arms despite everyone's cries of protest. She cradled the wailing child in her hands, smirking. "So it begins."  
  
"No!" Jane yelped. With all the strength remaining in her, she stood from the bed and walked toward the woman. "I want my child back. Give me Jin!" She then tripped over a loose rock and fell, face first, on the concrete floor, crying. "My child!!"  
  
An invisible force threw Jane against a wall with incredible speed and strength. Peter Karrigan wailed, rushing to his wife. She lay lifeless on the stone cold floor.  
  
Baby Jin shrieked at the sight of her mother on the floor. The woman smirked again, letting out an evil laugh. "Fools. You cannot stop me...now I have captured the Rainbow!" The laugh changed from evil to a frightening triumphant cackle, and all present, including the child, flinched. The woman turned to leave, the whole room filled with surprised tears.  
  
Then, the baby quieted. The woman looked down. Baby Jin let out a salty tear, which trickled down her face slowly. As it trickled, it switched from tear-blue to multi-colored stripes. It was surrounded in white light. It slowly made its way to the woman's black gloves.  
  
As the tear hit the glove, the woman shouted in fright. Her arm was dissolving, and pain filled her head as she tossed the child away. Peter now strained to catch his daughter, reaching his arms out to their fullest length.  
  
The baby, surprisingly, was hovering in mid-air. She was surrounded by rainbow light, and a shining white sphere formed out of nothingness and floated to her.  
  
"Do not be afraid." A gentle voice soothed to the Karrigans and the doctors. "Though you might not survive, your Little Rainbow shall."  
  
All this time, the woman was on the floor, covering her ears to the gentle voice. She sent out a beam of black energy whipping towards the Karrigans, and they disintegrated as their faces melted.  
  
"I shall carry them to my grave!! You have not seen the last of me." The woman in black seemed to bend in unnatural ways before disappearing.  
  
As the kind voice's full-bodied form appeared in a multicolored dress, the child let out another rainbow tear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

~Sometimes, I hear voices. They tell me not to be afraid, to always know who I am. They tell me that everything will be allright. One voice, I can't tell if it's a woman or man, always tell's me 'I'll be there soon, don't worry', as if I know who they are. Sometimes it can get confusing, but in a place like this, it's comforting as well. I even heard a woman's voice telling me she misses me and wishes she could be there. She likes to apologize for missing out on my life, but always in the end says she is enjoying Heaven. Is there a Heaven? I don't know. I hope so, because then the lady who talks is happy. And one voice is blank, flat, and sorrowful. It seems scratchy and far-away, as if it wants to be near me. It says over and over 'I'm coming for you. This isn't the end. I'm coming, and you'd better be prepared. I'm coming…' It rather scares me, knowing someone is out there, someone who hates me.~  
  
Jin looked out into space as she wrote in her journal. The rainbow was beautiful today---it's orange was glittering and the yellow and green really blended well. She thought she saw a double rainbow, but they were always hard to see. The clouds made a fantastic effect on the base of the rainbow, as if something were waiting for her at the end.  
  
~Once, I had a conversation with a voice. It said 'how are you' and naturally I said fine. But then it said it was doing well except it missed me and wanted to see its little girl. Before I could ask who its little girl was, it began talking about it's favorite kinds of music, which was classical and blues. I asked it which classicals it liked and it said European, such as "Fur Elise" and "Minuet in G". I said those were cool and some of the best and it said yeah. Then I said I had to go and it simply said good-bye. Whoever the voice belonged to, they liked to talk.~  
  
"Jin…testing, testing, one two three. Please come back to Earth. Begin 'return' procedure. Entering the Dimension now. Four, three, two, one…"  
  
"Allright! Knock it off!" Jin stood up, wiping her behind and staring Liz right in the face. "What do you want?"  
  
Liz nodded, making a scratchy radio sound. "The Jin has landed. Procedure complete. Now, then, why don't you hurry and get your stuff packed up before I lose my chance to meet the Prince."  
  
Jin stretched, yawned, scowled and began to put away her books when she suddenly frowned and looked at Liz. "Meet the Prince?"  
  
"Yeah! Duh! The Coronation? Gosh, what kind of lunatic are you?"  
  
Jin smirked as she thought * well, I do hear voices. *  
  
"You know? Prince Dandrian? Only the biggest event for all teen girls in Crimson? What I've been talking about for the last 3 months? The guy with the really beautiful eyes? The handsome prince? The—"  
  
"JEEZ! I get it. Liz, you know I don't care about him. He spooks me out." Jin reluctantly followed her friend to the center square.  
  
"Yeah, but YOU agreed to follow ME and I wanna see! So come on! There's the trumpets now!" A melodic blast was heard and Liz disappeared into the crowd. Jin sighed and followed.  
  
Draped in a violently vibrant rainbow cloak, the 16-year-old Prince stood proudly on a high platform. He bowed to his mother who approached him with a fancy mother-son curtsy. The Prince then undid his cloak and passed it to a servant, who held it with silent pride.  
  
"People of Crimson!" An announcer boomed through a strange microphone. "Behold, your Prince Dandrian!"  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers and Jin puffed at a hair on her forehead.  
  
"Today is a sorrowful yet glorious day. Our Kind Adratine, Ruler of the Color Kingdom, has passed away. (Here, the announcer waited for the cries of anguish to die down as Jin inspected her fingernails.) He was, perhaps, the greatest Ruler of them all."  
  
* That's what they say about everybody *  
  
He had the heart of a child and the wisdom of an owl. It is to our benefit, friends, that his son, Prince Dandrian of Emperial Crystal, has inherited all these qualities and more. For now, friends, his son shall be crowned!"  
  
More cheers came forth, and hands were raised in appreciation. "Please, friends, before the moment of truth, let us all take some moments of silence to honor our dear King Adratine."  
  
Everyone's heads bowed and Jin looked up. She made her way through the crowd with "'cuse me, pardon me, sorry" (though those behind her began whispering about the impoliteness of teenage girls) and found a place by Liz's side. "Hi. What's going on?"  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and her nostrils flared. "Weren't you listening??"  
  
Jin stared toward the sky. "No. The clouds are far more interesting."  
  
A grunt of disproval emerged from Liz's mouth as she forced Jin's head down. "Just meditate."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Do it!" Liz hissed.  
  
"Temper," Jin stared back, quieting down.  
  
"Friends. Dear friends. If any object, please speak forth now."  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
"Then, let him be crowned!"  
  
Cheers and Jin rolled her eyes, taking off for home. She felt a restraining tug on her garment. "Oh no. We're staying to meet the Prince." Jin sighed and turned around.  
  
A drumroll was heard and a crown was held above the Prince's head. As the crown dropped, the suspense died and this time, all the people went crazy. Hats were thrown, people hugged, and a mob rushed toward the Prince- --err, King. Jin felt herself drifting through the mob with Liz pulling her, and slowly the crowd formed a line.  
  
"Thank you. I shall serve you well. Thank you, I shall serve you well. Thank you, I shall…" Jin's mind trailed off as she lined up for a handshake from King Dandrian. Liz was in front of her and could hardly contain herself. She babbled to Jin uselessly as Jin nodded, not understanding a word.  
  
"Will you be quiet? He's only the King."  
  
Liz gaped. "Only, huh? Well, he's also the hottest thing in this side of the Dimension. Oh, it's almost our turn! What do I say to him? Jin, help me out! Jin? JIN!" But it was too late. Liz whirled around as the new King extended his hand hurriedly.  
  
"Thank you. I shall serve you well." He shook her hand and quickly moved to the next person. Liz only watched him lovingly with far off eyes.  
  
For some reason, however, the King did not shake Jin's hand. He only clasped it. She looked at him with confusion. His eyes were amazingly elegant…colors swam in them, with small black pupils adding to their greatness...  
  
For a long while, it seemed, they stared at each other. The King said nothing, Jin only looked deeper into his eyes. The sides of his mouth were curved slightly up as the whites of his eyes were not white any longer and swirled around and around with color. She was transfixed. It was like they were on a far off planet, mist surrounding them, and only a small murmur of people was heard in the far off distance. The eyes began to seem less elegant and more frightening as she drew closer and closer to him. He drew her in. Farther and farther, eyes mysteriously swirling with unknown power. He suddenly let go of her, and she only gazed at him, mouth slightly ajar.  
  
"Meet me tonight. The well, the center of the square."  
  
She got closer to him absently, unable to remove her eyes from his. Slowly, he pushed her away, but gave her one last mystifying look as she inattentively approached Liz.  
  
"Oh, Jin! Did I do well? I think he smiled at me! I thought I saw that frown change---he's soooo handsome! Wasn't that exciting!"  
  
Jin's mind was far off. Those eyes—those unbearable eyes. "Yes," she said, with a distant tone, "very…exciting." 


End file.
